Meeting You
by AuraWriter
Summary: Naruto has been in an abusive family for a while now, and when he it sent to an orphanage he meets two people who will have an amazing impact on his life. Rating may go up in future.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this, there are some errors but I'm working on getting them out. I could also use someone to beta this fanfic for me. Enjoy

* * *

I sat in our yard under a great oak tree that my family had planted when I was little, I lived a happy life, but when my mom died everything changed. I have been living with my dad for about five years since my mom died and for a while it was okay, but then my dad started to beat me for doing something wrong. Sometimes I would even get into trouble for talking; eventually I just stopped talking altogether because I was afraid of what might happen if I talked to my dad. Today was a happy day though; I was finally going to leave my home. Not because someone reported child abuse but because my dad was caught doing drugs and now has to go to prison for five years or more, depending on how well he behaves. Though knowing him he would probably be in there for a lot longer.

It was a warm summer day, the wind lightly ruffling my blonde hair. Looking up at the sky I smiled. I loved warm summer days. They would remind me of all the great times I had when I was younger and still had a family that cared for me.

As I was sitting I saw this person walk by my house, his hair was a dark brown, he wore orange basketball shorts, and a blue T-Shirt that was all I could see of him. I remember seeing him at park the past year and heard that he was adopted. I lived in a big house, I came from a wealthy family and sometimes I thought my dad only married my mom for her money because he never said that he loved her except when he wanted something.

The house was surrounded by a big fence that was meant to keep people out and sometimes that was nice but other times I wish someone would have been able to see my dad beating me. However because of my speech problem I am not able to tell anyone, I mean I want to talk and all but I have just been beaten so much that when I try to talk it either hurts or no words come out and then I look stupid. I can write really well so I guess I could write a note to someone telling them but they can't do much with a note as they could have written it.

I sat there and thought about what my new home would look like. I had never been inside of an orphanage before but I imagined what it might look like from all the movies I saw even though most of the movies where Japanese as my mom wanted me to learn it. I pictured the home looking like a big house, like mine but with smaller rooms and with everyone sharing the same bedroom, of course the girls and the boys would be separate. Then there would be the dining room where we would all eat meals, it wouldn't be the same as with my family because our family meals got out of hand sometimes with us playing with our food our with us talking about stuff that had no business at the table. I laughed at the memory but it faded quickly when I saw my dad come walking towards me, I didn't get up I just sat there wondering why my dad was coming over to me, not sure what he was going to talk about. But when he got close to me he stopped and turned around.

I could tell that he was sad but he has to pay for what he did. After he left I continued to think about what my new home would look like. I thought about everything that might be in my new home, even how the older woman would look, if it was an older woman, I remember from some movies that it was sometimes a man but it was always an older man or woman. I sat there thinking about how my life would change, I mean I was leaving the state and heading to another. The cops thought it best that if I left the state my dad wouldn't be able to find me if my dad ever got out. I was going to a warmer state and I love the heat, but I hear that it's in the hundreds most of the summer and that is too hot for me. I finally got up and walked around for a while until it was lunchtime, I thought I would go eat somewhere away from my house but the more I thought about the more I realized that I needed access to some money to get anything. I soon saw our maid Martha, though I didn't think of her as a maid more like another family member. I stood up patting my shorts to get the dirt off of them then running over to her.

"You doing okay today?" she asked in a soft tone.

I nodded my head and smiled back at her.

I could tell she would miss me, even though I didn't talk she always liked to go places with me during the times she didn't work. I was like the son she wishes she could have. We often went to a new movie out. She was also the person who thought me to read and write as well as I can. I have never gone to public school so that will be new to me

"Do you like the clothes that I laid out for you today?" she asked still in a soft tone.

I nodded again this time with an even bigger smile, I was wearing a funny T-Shirt that she had gotten me a year before and even though I have had it for almost a year it still fits and it still looks good. The T-Shirt read, "I may not talk, but that doesn't mean I don't have a lot on my mind" it's light blue, not that light blue you see on all the girl shirts now days but it was a little darker than that. I was wearing jean shorts, they were dark blue and that was the color I liked. I was also wearing a white pare of thongs, it wasn't really formal but she figured that today I could dress in casual attire. I glanced at me watch and saw it was only ten AM. I took out my notebook of my pocket that I wrote in when I was scared or wanted to talk to someone. I wrote her a quick note then I handed it to her. She took the note from my hand with a smile and proceeded to read it, the note read "_Do you think you could take me to the playground to play_?" She smiled.

"Sure, but I have to finish doing my work around here,"

I smiled and nodded then wrote something else. "Do you want me to help you, it would make it go by faster?" then I gave her the note. She took the note and then read it, I saw her eye's smile, I could tell this was kind of a shock to her, I was never allowed to help her because she was a maid and that was her job. Although when my mom was alive I could have, but I was too young back then to help with much of anything.

"I would love that," she said. You can help me take down the clothing. She was taking down the cloths of the cloths line. She would lower the line and I would undo the clips and get the cloths putting them in the basket, I am not sure if it went much faster but I enjoyed being able to help her. After we got all the clothing down we went to my room and put them in my suitcase. My room was big; it was the size of a master bedroom in all the movies, not the princess and queen movies but the average size of a wealthy kid. I was going to miss this room; I spent so much time in here. Sometimes I would just come to my room if I wanted to be a lone, though that often didn't work out because the maid, well Martha was her real name, wait I already told you that... anyway, Martha would often come into my room to see what was going on and I couldn't say no to her or not talk to her; not because I would get into trouble if I didn't but I just could not talk to her, now by talking I mean writing notes.

After we finished packing up my gear we took it out of the room, on the way out of my bedroom I looked in it one last time, somehow I knew I would be back one day, but until then I had to leave my room with all the good and bad memories I have had in there. Once we left the room I walked down the stairs and into the main room, it was wide and big, we had little flower plants in the room to make it look good and smell nice.

Setting my gear down in front or the door I then walked out the door with Martha. We got into her car, I wasn't sure what brand it was but it was nice, her car like our house was always clean, we used to joke about her being OCD and then a year later we found out that she was, so we stopped teasing her about it. I got into the front seat of her car, I was about 4 foot six I got in the car and closed the door, and then I did my seat belt. I often rode with her because I liked her car, my mom and dad's car, now my dad's is a little too big me for. I looked out the window as she backed the car up and then started towards the front gate. Once she got to the gate she had to open the Window and reach her arm out to enter the passcode that we used on it, only my dad, myself and her knew this code, but it was really simple, so simple that I was thinking someone might have figured it out but if they have they haven't used it.

While we were on the road there I continued to look out the window. I was worried about if the other kids would like me or not, I read and saw a lot of movies where the kids are mean to the new kid and I did not want that to happen to me. We were in the car for a good twenty minutes before we got to the park. Once at the park I went over to the swings, I loved to swing on them, sometimes I would scare Martha by going too high. Once I got high enough I would jump off the swing, Martha taught me to do that last year. I saw her looking at me and smiling, she was always smiling, and I am guessing that is because she is a happy person however I knew that she also had her sad days. I was going to miss her a lot, she protected me so many times from my dad, onetime she said she was going to talk to me about something bad I did and we ended up going to the park and playing. Or when my dad would come home after drinking I would hide in my room with her playing a card game and when dad would ask what we were doing she'd lie and say something else. One time I even asked her if I could live with her, but I was really young and forgot that she lives in a small house. But she still told me no in a nice way.

"Hey kiddo, we have to get going, I want to take you somewhere to eat one last time," she said still in a soft tone. Her tone was always soft, even when it was with my dad. I walked over to her and smiled and she smiled back. We walked over to her car and got in. I sat in the front seat again while she drove. The place we were going was one of my favorite places to go eat, not because of the food, but because she was there with me, and that made all the difference. Once we got to the place we both got out of the car and walked up the big building, there were many floors. They have had to expand the place a few times because of all the business they get. As we walked through the door, the light was rather dark, they had the lights turned down to save power because they had the AC on. Once in there we walked up to the counter and I looked up at the menu, I quickly saw what I wanted and wrote it on in my notebook and handed her the notebook. She took it from my hands and read it, and then she told the woman at the counter what I wanted,

"Can we please get a small hamburger, a small drink, and a kid's meal?" Martha asked.

"Sure," your total today is nine dollars. Martha took some money out of her pocket and handed it to the woman. We got our number and found a table that we wanted to sit at; it only took about ten minutes for our number to get called. Martha got up and got our food, she then brought it back to the table and we started eating, I grabbed my hamburger and started to eat it. While we were eating we talked about what I thought my new life was going to be like, well I wrote about it… After talking we finally finished eating and threw away our food then we thanked the people for the food and left. It was now about twelve thirty and I still had about two and a half hours till I had to go. Once we got home it was about one fifteen so I went up to my room and got some final things that I might want to keep with me. After that I walked out of the room and then down the stairs into the main room. Martha was there still smiling, but I knew she was trying not to cry, I was doing the same. I smiled and wrote in my notebook again, "Do you want to watch some TV with me for a while?" asked. Then I gave her the notebook and she read the note.

"Sure, I guess we could watch some TV for awhile," she said. We both walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch. We watched TV until about a quarter till three and then I had to make sure I had everything ready. Once I made sure I had everything ready the social worker was at the front door. Martha opened the front door and I saw a young woman walk through the door, she wasn't very tall, about Marta's height so about five six. She was wearing a nice suite, her hair was cut down to her neck and it was blonde, she was wearing a pair of high heels that were black.

"Are you Naruto?" the woman asked.

"I nodded my head,"

"Do you talk?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

I shook my head with a frown on my face.

The woman smiled and then directed her attention to Martha.

"Has he always been this quiet, or is he just shy?" she asked.

Martha shook her head, "I am not sure what happened if it was before or after I came to work for their family but I have never heard a word out of Naruto, I was guessing that he is just shy," Martha replied. Martha and I didn't tell anyone anything that was going on at home, plus we really didn't have much to go off of.

The woman nodded her head, I will give you two a few minutes more a lone to say goodbye and all. The woman then exited the room out to the front yard. I stood there for a few seconds until I leaped into Martha's arms. We both hugged each other, I have tears running down my face, She put me down after a few minutes, I then did something never done ever since my mom died, I hear Neal down on one knee and I put my lips to her ear's and I whispered "Thanks for everything… Martha." I looked at her face and I saw her crying also, I think me talking kind of surprised her, I mean she had never heard me talk before, I even forgot the sound of my own voice because I hadn't talked in so long.

"Y… you can talk?"

I nodded my head, and took out my notebook and wrote "_A little, but sometimes it really hurts or nothing comes out, this time it just really hurt but it was worth it_," then I handed her the notebook.

"Oh okay, well thanks for talking for me, that means a lot, I am guessing you don't want me to tell anyone you can talk?" she asked.

I nodded my head with a smile. Just after I did that I heard the door opening, I dried my tears and Martha did the same.

"I'm afraid it's time," the woman said.

I grabbed my things and then I left the room with the woman. I didn't want to look back and see Martha crying. I went to open the back seat of the car and got it, and put what I had with me on the seat next to me. I was a little tired from everything I did today so I rested my back up against the seat. I wasn't thinking about what my new life would be like anymore, I just thought about Martha and how much I would miss her.


	2. Moving In

**Welcome to the next chapter! It's taking me a little while to write but hey at least it hasn't been three months like normal! There is a link on my profile that goes to my blog where I have all the details for what I write. Check that out if you want to know more and more about the rating.**

* * *

As we walked into the orphanage I looked around at all the kids who were sitting down eating. Not everyone was eating; some were also playing bored games from what I could tell.

"You must be Naruto." Turning around I saw a tall woman, wearing a black top with a black skirt. Her shoes were also black. Nodding my head I lightly smiled. After I did this, the social worker handed her an envelope. As I continued to look around I saw two boys sitting alone. Both had black hair though dressed completely different. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up to the lady in black smiling.

"Alright, so if you will follow me to my office I can tell you more info about this place and where you will be living." Slowly nodding I followed right behind her into her office.

"Close the door would you?" Again nodding as we walked into her office. It was rather big and had large windows that let in a lot of light.

"Alright, so I read in your file that you don't talk much." Nodding she continued to smile.

"Alright, but it also says here that you can write when you need to say something, you should keep a notebook with you at all times." I started to look around the room. The office was rather large filled with a desk and many book cases. A laptop sat on the desk. The woman turned to her computer and started typing.

"Alright, looks like you will be sharing a room with Kiba Inuzuka and his brother Shikamaru Nara, you will want to get to know them. The woman glanced down at her computer then back up.

"Your room is on floor S and number 5." Opening my notepad I jotted down the room floor and number.

"Your room has a passcode to help keep people from coming in." The woman spoke grabbing a piece of paper from her printer and writing a string of numbers on it.

"You will want to memorize this code and not carry it with you, however to keep everything safe I am not going to put your room floor or number on this." I nodded.

"Alright, that is everything I need from you for now, so if you will follow me I will show you to your room."

* * *

"Is it just me or are you a little nervous about getting a new roommate?"

"I think it's mostly just you, I mean yeah its a little nerve racking but they checkup on a person before putting them here."

"I guess so." Shikamaru sighed. Both Kiba and Shikamaru turned facing the door when it opened.

"Alright Naruto, this is where you will be living while you're here." I looked around the room. From what I could see it was a rather nice room. Nothing like I had seen in any of the movies.

"Shikamaru, Kiba this is Naruto. He is a little shy and can't talk but can write. You should try to get to know each other." Both nodded looking at me. Compaired to them I was rather small. Then again I have been told I am small for my age. Soon I heard the door shut and glanced back.

"Hey Naruto, I'm Kiba and this is my younger brother Shikamaru." I nodded with a smile, or at least trying to smile.

"Sorry the room is a little messy, we ment to clean it but got busy doing other things."

Taking out my note book I wrote a note then handed it to them.

"Haha thanks, so your bed is located in the bed room to your right. We each get our own bed rooms." Nodding I glanced right and see a closed door. Opening the door I peared inside. The room was a light shade of blue, a double bed was up against the wall next to the window.

"We thought you might like some cool air at night so we moved the bed by the Window, if you don't want it there we can move it again." Kiba smiled still looking at Naruto. Slowly I walked into the room and set my bag on the bed.

* * *

"Hey Naruto, you hungry? We are going to head down to the kitchen to get something to eat." Lifting my head up off my pillow I looked over at them and shook my head.

"Alright, well if you change your mind let us know, we can bring something up for you." Nodding I returned my head to my pillow. A tear fell down from my face. Even though it had only been a few hours I was already starting to miss my home. I wish I could have stayed in my house but it wasn't safe to live there alone I slowly closed my eyes and tired my hardest to fall to sleep.


	3. Making Progress

**Well, got one review so far, so yeah that's something! Thanks for the questions as well. After I start getting enough answers I'll personally respond to each request via a PM. Plus if you review with a question your name could end up in a chapter! To answer: darkhuntressxir question. I am not sure for either. Honestly when I wrote this the first time I left out a lot but I'll come up with something. Now lets try to get more reviews! See how fast this update came? It was because of the review. **

* * *

_It had been a week since I arrived at the orphanage and I have already been feeling home sick. Both brothers are so kind and really are trying to make this move as comfortable for me as possible… though it's Kiba that's really putting in a lot of effort. He's even helping me with some math school work. I was never good at math and when they started to add letters it has just been confusing._

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru and I are going to go the park for a bit, you want to tag along?" I looked up from my notebook and faced towards the door. I nodded my head smiling. Even though I was missing my old home I did enjoy spending time with the two brothers. Kiba was the though one of the two. When I am around him I feel safe. On my second day when I was getting picked on by someone else here it was Kiba who stood up for me.

* * *

"Guys, just leave me alone!" I shouted backing into a corner.

"But that's no fun! Besides you just got here so we need to make sure you know all the rules." I rapidly looked around the room that's when I heard the voice.

"Leave him alone!" Kiba yelled standing a few steps behind them.

"On common, we were just showing this little guy the rules around here." Kiba laughed.

"Yeah okay, hey Naruto come over here." Kiba spoke warmly. For some reason I found his voice to be clam and warm. Running over to Kiba I hugged him as he put both arms around me giving me a hug.

"Now why don't you guys going on somewhere else?" Glaring the boys walked off in another direction. Kiba then turned his attention to me.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" I looked up at Kiba with tears falling from my face and shook my head.

"Good, if they pick on you again come find me, they always pick on the new kids." While still hugging Kiba I looked down and saw a blue light glowing on the back of his hand by decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Hey Naruto you okay?" I looked over at them and nodded getting off the bed.

"Good, you were just staring off into space, was kind of worried about you bud." Kiba spoke smiling while I lightly laughed. After that we started walking to the park. The park wasn't too far from our house. In all honestly it was rather close. On the walk there I stayed close to Kiba while Shikamaru walked ahead of us.

"You can walk farther ahead if you want Naruto." I shook my head and continued to walk with Kiba. Kiba laughed with Shikamaru speaking.

"Oh, I see how it is, you don't want to walk with me." Shikamaru teased. I looked down at my feet. Shikamaru looked back and frowned.

"Hey, its okay Naruto, I was just teasing." I continued to look down at the ground until I felt a hand in front of me stopping me from walking any further.

"Whoa Naruto, you need to watch where you're going." Looking up I noticed I was standing on the curb of the sidewalk. I sighed looking at Kiba. Before long we had arrived at the park. Shikamaru went off and did his own thing while Kiba and I sat on bench. We didn't do much talking, then again me not being able to talk helped contribute to that.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?" I looked over at Kiba and nodded.

"How come you don't talk? Like is it hard for you or did something happen in the past that makes it impossible to talk?" I looked at Kiba and sighed. Even though I felt like I could trust him I still wasn't comfortable telling him what happened in the past. Lightly shaking my head I looked away. Kiba smiled.

"It's okay Naruto, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious." I took out my notebook and wrote Kiba a note then handed it to him. Kiba looked at the note and smiled.

"No problem, I want you to feel comfortable as much as possible." Shikamaru ran over to us panting.

"What you guys… talking about?" Kiba looked at Shikamaru and laughed.

"Not much, just looking around, what have you been up to?" Shikamaru looked around still panting.

"I was playing some soccer with some other kids." Kiba nodded and continued to look around. After sitting in that spot for a little while I noticed the same kids that were picking on my earlier that week. I started to move closer to Kiba which caused him to look at me. My gaze was fixed on the boys. Soon Kiba followed where I was looking and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about them bothering you while I'm here." Looking up at Kiba I smiled.

* * *

After arriving back at the hotel I went into my room and got on my bed. Kiba looked in the room and sighed.

"I wish he would open up more. I feel really bad with him just staying in his room all the time." Shikamaru looked at Kiba and nodded.

"He will open up eventually, just give him some time, don't you remember from reading…" Kiba looked at Shikamaru causing him to stop talking.

"Be quiet will you, I don't want him to know I read up on him. I want to get to know him on his terms. I know it will just take time but I still feel bad. Glancing out the room, looking at Kiba I smiled.

"I guess he really does care about how I feel." I thought to myself. Closing my eyes I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto smiled. Not only did he have a roommate who loved to hangout with him, but also cared about him. That night Naruto lay snuggled up in his blanket thinking about Kiba. Thinking about Kiba made Naruto happy.

"Hey Kiba, you never did tell me why you wanted Naruto as our roommate." Shikamaru spoke Kiba closed Naruto's door and smiled.

"Just having known what it feels like to be treated the way he was I felt like we could really teach him what it really feels like to have someone care about you." Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah, I guess… But was just curious."

"Well, also it's because I've known Naruto for a little while." Shikamaru looked at Kiba confused.

"I knew him back in grade school. We were actually really good friends, but it got to the point where he refused to talk to me… or anyone for that matter, but played it off like nothing was wrong." Shikamaru frowned.

"I just never wanted to give up on him, even now I still feel like were good friends, I want what's best for him." Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, there is always the small problem that he doesn't remember you." Kiba frowned.

"Yeah, that's a bad part about this, and I don't want to start telling him that he should know me, it might bring up more problems that should be there."

* * *

I jolted awake, glancing around the room eyes wide. Sweat pouring down my face with a mixture of tears. I started to shake Soon I berried my face into my pillow and continued to cry. The tears falling down my face continued to fall landing on my pillow.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" I looked up over at the door and tired to make out the person standing there. Kiba frowned walking over to the bed Kiba looked down at me and I continued to cry. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Kiba smiling at me.

"Hey, you okay? We can hear you crying in the other room." I looked at Kiba and continued to shake. Kiba placed an arm around me; I snuggled up to him and continued to cry.

"You have a bad dream?" Kiba looked over with a sympathetic look on his face. I nodded my head.

"I thought so, you want to talk about it… or write about it?" I laughed.

"You have a cute laugh you know that right?" I looked up at Kiba and smiled through all the tears falling from my face. I brought my hands up to my face wiping the tears away.

"You going to be okay?" I nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to my room, if you need anything just let me know." Kiba got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Hey Kiba…" Kiba turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes?" I looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Thanks…" Kiba continued to smile and nodded his head.

"No problem, again I'm always hear for you, if you ever need to talk about something or just need someone to hangout with let me know." My heart started to grow slowly warmer. Never before had someone tired to be so nice to me… Except for that one kid back then.

"Need anything else? If not I'm kind of tired and want to go back to bed." I laughed.

"No, though we should talk tomorrow…" Kiba smiled.

"Sure, just let me know when." With that Kiba walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

I woke up and smiled. Putting my feet on the ground I looked out the window at the sun shining, glancing at the clock I smiled.

"Wow, slept till eight, I guess I've just been tired…" I thought as I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Naruto, you up?" Kiba spoke lightly.

"Y…yeah I just woke up." Kiba laughed.

"Were heading down to get something to eat if you want to join us."

"Oh, uh sure just give me a minute to get dressed."

* * *

"So Naruto, what do you want to do today?" Kiba spoke taking a bite of his eggs.

"I don't know, we can really do anything, I'm not too picky." Shikamaru laughed.

"Well, we have to do something, we have been kind of just staying at the hotel the past few days." I nodded my head.

"When do classes start?" Shikamaru lowered his head.

"… Really… you're wondering when school starts?" Kiba punched Shikamaru in the arm.

"School starts in about a month, really I don't know what you have against school…" I sighed.

"You guys always fight over this topic, I don't know why I even bring it up." Kiba smiled.

"It's okay, Shikamaru just doesn't like school all that much." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm good at it and everything, but it just feels bad being one of the smartest people in our grade. Kiba smiled.

"That's nothing to be worried about, you being smart is great. It means that someday you will get a great job." Shikamaru smiled.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Hey Kiba, can I talk with you in my room?" Kiba looked up from the game he was playing with Shikamaru.

"Oh, uh sure." Shikamaru glared at Kiba.

"Oh, it's okay, we have all the time in the world to play games." Shikamaru shook his head. Kiba walked into the room after me closing the door.

"What's up?" I was looking down at my feet while sitting on the bed. Kiba walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"I… I want to talk to you about before." Kiba looked at me confused.

"I'm talking about a few years ago." Kiba looked at me and nodded his head.

"I… I should have never started to ignore you, I know you were just trying to be a good friend and find out what was going on at home." Kiba smiled and nodded his head.

"I… I'm really sorry about that." Kiba shook his head.

"It's okay, I know something was going on at home, and even though you didn't want to tell me or anyone else what was going on I never really did stop being there for you." I nodded my head.

"I'm also for just not talking to you guys when I got here, I've just been hurt so many times for many reasons that it's often better I just keep to myself." Kiba shook his head.

"You should always talk to someone if you're ever feeling down, there are people out there who care about you." I nodded.

"I know, it's just really hard for me."

"Hey, how about we go somewhere today?" I looked up at Kiba.

"I don't know, I… I'm just not really ready to do much of anything." Kiba grinned.

"Well, do you know about the pool in the building here?" I looked up at Kiba and shook my head.

"They have a really great pool here, I think we should go swimming sometime, it would be fun." I looked at Kiba shaking my head.

"Fine, I'll go swimming…" Kiba's smile grew even bigger. Even though things in our past caused us to grow apart I could feel our friendship growing even stronger… and maybe a little of something else.

* * *

**Well, I think that will do it for this chapter. Really I'm surprised I actually got something written. I haven't been in much of a writing mood as of late, but getting reviews do change that. ;)**


End file.
